breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
End Times
mes |episode = 12 |runtime = 45 minutes |season = 4 |image = BB_412_S.jpg |airdate = October 2, 2011 |director = Vince Gilligan |writer = Thomas Schnauz & Moira Walley-Beckett |previous = |next = |synopsis = Hank pushes Gomez to pursue one last lead, while Walt struggles to protect the family. Jesse gets alarming news and rushes to meet with Mr. White. |viewers = 1.73 million }} "End Times" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Breaking Bad and the forty-fifth episode altogether. Teaser Walter White and Skyler White frantically pack their luggage in their bedroom and discuss preparing Walter White Jr.'s belongings. As DEA agents arrive at the White Residence to take them into protective custody at Hank and Marie Schrader's, Walt tells Skyler that the hitman is after him, not Hank and that his presence will only make the situation more dangerous. Skyler frantically asks Walt, "How long till you're safe. 'Till you've worked it out?" Walt can only answer, "There was a way out. But not any longer." She very reluctantly leaves him behind as she takes the baby to her sister's. Summary Walt sits at home, alone, with his .38 snub at his side, anticipating the worst. He mulls over his options, spinning the gun three times on its side as he does so. The first two times the barrel of the gun stops pointing straight at Walt, while the third points at his nearby flowerpot wherein a lily-of-the-valley is planted. Walt continues his musings in sullen, hopeless silence. At the Schrader residence, Walter White Jr. complains that Skyler White didn't do enough to convince Walt to come, and that his father is too stubborn to realize his own life is more important than a car wash. Hank calms everyone down and convinces Steven Gomez that his wild goose hunt against Gustavo Fring led to the death threat. Gomez, tired of being badgered, finally agrees to investigate. Gomez arrives at the industrial laundry and talks the foreman into letting him search the facility - now, with just two men, or later when he comes back with a warrant and twenty officers. When the foreman agrees, Gomez brings out a drug dog to sniff out the place, but to no avail. Beneath the facility, Jesse Pinkman and Tyrus Kitt wait silently. Gus calls Jesse and tells him that this is why he couldn't trust Walt. Jesse says he sympathizes, but again insists if anything serious happens to Walt, he won't cook. Gus answers that he'll make an appropriate retaliation and hangs up. Gomez leaves, with just some photographs, and Jesse continues his cook. Later, a laundry truck drops Jesse off by his car parked on the side of an abandoned street. He attempts to call Walt with no success but does check his voicemail only to find several panicked calls from Saul Goodman. He goes to Saul's office where his new bodyguard Huell Babineaux pats him down for weapons. Saul gives Jesse the rest of his money that he had stored, and tells him that he is hitting the road because he fears for his own safety after Gus threatened Walt's entire family. Jesse is shocked at the news, wanting to know when this threat happened. Hank frustratingly looks at the "squeaky clean" photos from the industrial laundry, upset that the investigation led to no avail. Skyler tries to offer him silent condolences, and steps outside to smoke a cigarette. Jesse sits on his couch at home, thinking over the intense developments of the day. He receives a phone call and rushes to the hospital where Brock Cantillo has been admitted to the emergency room. His condition is getting worse and worse, and when Andrea Cantillo goes in to see him in the pediatric ICU, Jesse steps outside to smoke a cigarette. He notices his cigarette with ricin is missing, in a desperate panic smashes his entire cigarette pack searching, then runs inside to tell Andrea that Brock may have been poisoned with ricin. Andrea begs him to tell her what's going on, but he can only apologize and hurriedly runs off. At Walt's house, Jesse knocks on the door. Walt has barricaded himself in, but lets Jesse in. They talk about Walt's situation. Walt lays his gun down and as he frantically checks from window to window, Jesse picks it up and points it at him. Walt notices and tries to talk Jesse into lowering the gun, but Jesse is convinced that Walt has poisoned Brock, insisting Walt admit why. Walt talks Jesse through the evidence, attempting to convince him that he would not have anything to gain by killing the child. Suddenly Walt pauses, then falls into panicked laughter as he realizes that Gus has arranged all of this so it would be Jesse who kills Walt. He explains it all and gets Jesse to believe it. Jesse finally lowers the gun and before he leaves, Walt convinces Jesse to help him kill Gus. That night at the hospital, Jesse continually attempts to enter the ICU, but is stopped by the nurses since Andrea refuses to let him in. The next morning, Tyrus roughly awakens Jesse in the waiting area and orders him to return to the lab to continue his now overdue cooking. He refuses and when Tyrus attempts to strong-arm him into moving, Jesse calls security on him. He then sends a text message to Walt, who is preparing a pipe bomb in his kitchen. Later, Tyrus meets Jesse again in the hospital and tells him Gus is waiting to talk to him. Gus is at first insistent that they're on a schedule, but when he realizes that Jesse might suspect him in the poisoning, he tells Jesse to wait in the hospital for however long Brock needs to recover. Jesse seemingly manages to lie to Gus that he doesn't know how Brock was poisoned. Gus leaves the hospital and walks toward his car. From a far-off rooftop, Walt holds the detonator and watches with binoculars. As Gus nears his car, he suddenly pauses, instead moving towards the ledge and looking out over the rooftops from the parking garage. He surveys the rooftops in silence as Walt, puzzled by Gus' actions, scrambles down so as not to be seen. Gus ultimately decides to walk away from his car than take the chance. Walt, detonator still in hand, is left wondering how Gus could've possibly known about the bomb - he looks exhausted, panicked and helpless. Official Photos ep12-walt.jpg ep12-gus-tyrus.jpg ep12-walt-2.jpg ep12-gomez.jpg ep12-jesse-walt.jpg ep12-gomez-2.jpg ep12-jesse-walt-2.jpg ep12-walt-3.jpg ep12-gus.jpg ep12-walt-4.jpg Trivia *This is the third episode of Breaking Bad to be directed by Vince Gilligan. *This is the first and only episode to be directed but not written by Vince Gilligan. *The hospital in this episode sports a nod to the Breaking Bad logo all across its tiled floor. *In this episode Jesse accuses Walt of poisoning Brock, and Walt gives a highly believable denial, one far more convincing than Walt's ability to lie. It is later revealed (at the end of "Face Off") that he did in fact poison Brock. Bryan Cranston has since said that when he gave this performance, he had not read the script for the next episode and was not told that the denial was a lie. Production Credits Starring= Starring *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring *Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut (credit only) |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez *Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo *Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt *Mike Batayeh as Dennis Markowski |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring *Lavell Crawford as Huell *Tina Parker as Francesca *Ian Posada as Brock *Virginia Montero as Grandma *T.C. Warner as Pediatric Nurse *Matt Berlin as DEA Agent *Mike Valverde as Dog Handler |-| Uncredited= Uncredited *Christopher King as Chris Mara Featured Music *'"We Are Born When We Die"' by Apollo Sunshine (as Walt sits by the pool spinning his gun and the DEA sit outside the Schrader residence) *'"Nuevos Ojos"' by Pistolera (in the background at the laundry as Steve Gomez talks with Dennis) *"Crawl Space" by Dave Porter (as Jesse accuses Walt of poisoning Brock and threatens to shoot him) *'"Building a Bomb"' by Dave Porter (as Walt prepares the pipe bomb in his kitchen) *'"Parking Garage Standoff"' by Dave Porter (as Gus and his men return to his car) Filming Locations * The time lapse B roll is the Zia Motor Lodge sign located at the corner of Madison & Central Ave SE. Part of the historic Route 66 Signs. * Immediately after the time lapse is a short shot of a train bridge and then the power lines where Jesse gets dropped off to his car. The power lines with the gate beneath them are located on Dragway Rd, near the Isleta Amphitheatre and the Dragway (GPS 35.011493, -106.596564). * In the scene where Walt is on a rooftop waiting for Fring to return to his vehicle you can see the parking garage slants to the center on both sides, also hes viewing over a building with an arched roof and a triangle roof. You can find Walts position here and Gus's position in the parking garage here. Memorable Quotes de:Endzeit es:End Times Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes